As a conventional scintillator panel there is, for example, the one described in Patent Literature 1. In this conventional configuration, a 0.05-mm glass substrate is used as a support body for a scintillator layer. Furthermore, a buffer to relieve force from the outside of a housing and a high-stiffness member with stiffness higher than that of the scintillator layer are disposed between the housing and the scintillator layer.
In the scintillator panel described in Patent Literature 2, a graphite substrate coated with a polyimide-based resin film or with a poly-para-xylylene film is used as a support body. Furthermore, in the scintillator panel described in Patent Literature 3, the entire surface of the substrate comprised of amorphous carbon or the like is covered by an intermediate film such as a poly-para-xylylene film.